This invention relates to bus communication.
A digital device often includes a bus that enables components to communicate with each other. Bus communication between the components may consume a substantial portion of the power available to a device.
In one aspect, the invention features an apparatus that includes at least two circuits having interfaces for transmitting and receiving bus formatted messages and a port coupled to receive messages from the interfaces. The port broadcasts a first received message that is not destined for one of the circuits to the bus. The port blocks broadcast of a second received message that is destined for one of the circuits to the bus.
Other features and advantages will be appreciated from the following description taken together with the drawings.